


A trip outside

by Gozzer



Series: The new night guard [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Jed and Octavius go outside, Mud Puddles, Rain, mentions of the other characters, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Jed and Octavius get an offer to go outside from the new night guard. They haven't been outside the museum since that winter night to get the tablet back. And they weren't going to pass up the offer.
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah & Original Character(s), Octavius & Original Character(s)
Series: The new night guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610275
Kudos: 10





	A trip outside

The new night guard was someone that the miniatures could get behind. She was nice and never shut them in even when they caused chaos in the museum. Even the Mayans got the chance to leave their diorama every night; not that they really took the option but it was still there. The guard had quite the soft spot for Jedediah and Octavius that they never failed to use to their advantage. When they got into a mess she was always their to get them out even if she was preoccupied with doing something else. Though she had limits when it came to buying them remote controlled cars to drive. They already had three and a plane, she had refused to get them any more unless absolutely necessary. Which they had tried to convince her it was for a particular sports car they had looked up on the computer; she had yet to budged on her decision. 

It was nearing the two year anniversary of when the new guard joined the museum and nobody had stepped foot outside the building. For fifty years they were hardly allowed out of their exhibits but for a single day two years ago they were allowed outside. It was their first time out and many of them didn't wish to go back; but Jed and Octavius enjoyed the snow. When Amy found them sitting in their truck watching out the glass of the front door, she knew they wanted to go out. While she knew the dangers of any of them being outside she also knew that if she kept an eye on them it would be fine. She stepped over Rexy's rib bone as she made for the front door. 

"Do you want to go out?" The moonlight didn't penetrate the bright museum lights but she could see her reflection in the glass from the dark night. It was an early spring night with cold air and the scent of rain in the air. Down below her in the little truck she could almost hear the miniatures. Crouching down, she tapped on the top of the truck. "Did you hear me?"

"No, what'd ya say?" Jed opened the truck door to allow him and Octavius to hear what she had to say. She laughed and shook her head; those two were so small sometimes. 

"Would you like to go outside?" The cowboy stared up at her then looked to the Roman sitting next to him. "You won't be able to leave my sight, but a little trip out wouldn't hurt."

"How far would we be allowed to go?" Octavius asked, leaning over Jed to seen her through the open door. She watched the cowboy flinch away from his closeness and did her best to hide a smile. They were so cute together whether they would realize it or not. 

"Like I said, not out of my sight. But if I can get Teddy or Ahk to watch over the museum we can go for a short walk. As long we get back before dawn." She looked over her shoulder to see if either of the mentioned parties were nearby. Teddy was on the back of Texas walking through the entrance hall when she caught his eye. He glanced to her then the truck before giving her a nod that signaled he'd watch out for the others. 

"A'right, I accept this adventure," Jed said. He was still pressed back against the seat as Octavius had yet to lean back into his own seat. The Roman had no sense of personal space. 

"I would enjoy going outside." Octavius gave his approval before leaning back into his seat. Amy grinned down at them and gave a wink to Jed when she caught him glancing up at her. Even with him being so small and technically plastic, she could pick out the small flush crossing his cheeks. 

"Cool. Let's just hope that battery doesn't run out before the night does. We've got a bit of a stroll ahead of us," she said. Standing back up, she pulled out her keys to unlock one of the doors. The truck revved by her feet and shot out the door the second it was open. 

Amy only smiled at them as the truck bounced down the steps. She followed after them in small steps to make sure they didn't get too far ahead as they picked a direction to go in. Which was apparently for the park. The truck raced along the side walk while doing donuts around her legs when she was going too slow for the miniatures' tastes. It allowed for Jed to practice his dodging skills as he steered the truck between Amy's feet with each step she took. She made sure to watch where she was going while simultaneously changing her walking pattern to spice up their ride. 

The stroll they were taking was lasting much longer than Jed or Octavius expected. They had thought they were going to get a few minutes to half an hour, but it was going on an hour. Amy was content to wander in circles around the park since it wasn't terribly far from the museum; and she knew the miniatures would want to spend as much time as they could outside. Which she was correct in assuming as Jed turned the wheel to send the truck crashing into the grass next to the side walk. The tires tore through the wet grass with little resistance. Amy was always a step behind them as they headed straight for a few puddles on the dirt track made by various animals. She was going to have to clean the mud off the truck later when they were done. 

Jed drove full speed into one of the puddles and sent water and mud splashing over the vehicle. It covered the windshield and made it impossible to see. The cowboy slammed onto the breaks which only sent them skidding through another large puddle. Amy sighed as the truck came to a stop in the middle of one of the larger mud puddles. She crouched down at the edge and nudged the truck back onto the grass. A finger swiped over the glass and allowed the miniatures to see once again. She curled a finger in a motion for them to either open the doors to listen or get out of the truck. Jed and Octavius shared a look before opening their doors and hopping out. 

"It's about time we headed back for the museum. Dawn'll be here in an hour or so," Amy said. She looked up to the sky to see heavy rain clouds rolling by. The air smelled heavily of rain and she knew it was going to start pouring before they even left the park. "I'm caring you guys back. It's about to rain."

"Why can't we drive?" Jed asked, already scooting back for his door. 

"Because you've never driven in the rain and even in a small truck it could still be dangerous." She held out a hand for the miniatures hop onto. Jed eyed her while Octavius climbed up without argument. "Jed, you're not going to like the rain. Let's go." The cowboy pouted the smallest bit as he joined the Roman in her hand. She curled her palm slightly to make sure they didn't fall as she moved them to her breast pocket. They climbed inside to avoid the heavy drops of raining starting to fall.

"And the truck? You are bringing it back, correct?" Octavius poked his head up over the pocket just in time to have a drop land on his head. He spluttered against the sensation of being soaked and had Jed cackling next to him in the pocket. 

"I'm not leaving it, General." She grabbed the truck as she stood back up. Rain fell down while she made back for the museum. She could hear Jed still laughing at Octavius in her pocket that had her laughing along with him. The rain was something she enjoyed but the miniatures didn't quite as much. It had soaked through her jacket and shirt before she had even left the park. 

"I don' enjoy this rain!" Jed poked his head up to glare up at her. His hat kept his face from getting wet, but with her pocket soaked through he was getting wet. Octavius was curled up at the bottom of the pocket to avoid the wet cloth as best he could; he voiced his own opinions on the rain. 

"There's nothing I can do guys. Spring is rainy season for most of America. I'll try to avoid the rain next time we go outside, alright?" She held up hand over the pocket to try and shield them from the rain. Jed ducked back into the pocket even with the new protection. 

"You mean we're going out again?" Octavius asked, finally uncurling from his balled up position. His helmet fell off as he scrambled to his feet to join Jed at the top of the pocket. There was no way they were going to be allowed outside again, right?

"Yeah if you want to. I'm sure Teddy won't mind if we go out a few times a month. You'll love when Spring is in full bloom and Summer is quite enjoyable." Amy said without looking down. They were nearing to museum and she had to watch for traffic to make sure she didn't get hit. A few cars passed by but nothing she couldn't handle. 

"Ya serious, Amy? You'll let us outside more." Jed couldn't quite believe she would do that. It would be amazing and they'd have so many adventures, but no other guard had taken them out like she had. Even in her first year she didn't so much as unlock the doors until dawn had already set in. Maybe things were changing.

"Of course! I'm going to be with you, and maybe you might get a new car to use." She went up the stairs and pushed open the front door. Rexy and the others were getting ready to go back to normal when they stepped through. "I'm sorry I didn't let you out before now. I just didn't think it was safe after the zebra incident." A few months into the job she had forgot to lock one of the exits and a zebra had gotten out. She spent all night looking for it and when she found it dawn was already upon them, turning the creature to dust. It had made her nervous to even let the others near the doors or windows. Over the two years she had loosened up and seen how often the two miniatures watched out the glass. 

"Well, as long as you are there to bring us back before dawn, I do not see a problem," Octavius said. He allowed Amy to pull him out of her pocket and set him in the Rome diorama. There was no way he was going to pass up going outside. These two times could never be enough after the taste of freedom; true freedom for once in his life.

"I ain't gonna say no to more adventures." Jed said while Amy set him down on the desert of the Wild West. The outside was like a never ending adventure. There was always so much to do and never enough night to explore it all. Even the park they went to, there was still so much he had yet to see. 

"It's a plan then. Maybe you'll get a chance to see more than just the park." Amy waved her goodbye to all the miniatures before exiting the hall. 

Jedediah and Octavius would never say no to Amy's offerings of going outside. Unless it was raining, they would settle for wreaking havoc indoors instead of out.


End file.
